


Bury the Dead

by Emyly001



Series: Lose Control [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: (This work belongs into the Lose Control universe and was written before s7 finale. It was not, by any means, inspired by it)Kinana hated seeing the bodies just laying a catered around the battlefield, crowd already circling above it, signaling death.She was digging graves for them a good portion of her life, why was it affecting her now?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Lose Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920673
Kudos: 8





	Bury the Dead

"Well, this went well." Anakin joked, smiling down at Ahsoka, who laughed too, agreeing. Obi-Wan Kenobi went somewhere else after he politely excused himself, probably to find Commander Cody.

Kinana wanted to scream. She really did but years in exile sealed her lips, expressing herself in short sentences or longer, snarky and sarcastic ones.  
But this time. This time it was different. She wanted to yell and scream at them, that because of their reckless behavior and badly planned actions, they lost three-quarters of good men.

Good soldiers. 

Yet she didn't, instead she let her feet take her back to the battlefield, stopping once she was on the edge of it. Letting her eyes wander over the fallen, throat tightening up, eyes burning.

She knew all of them by name.

Looking back over to Skywalker and Tano, who were still way too happy for her tastes, Kenobi nowhere to be seen.

Looking around the place, spotting a supply tent, Kinana walked over and in, searching for a shovel. Finding it, she walked back out, keeping to the outskirts and shadows, slipping down the hill and onto the Meadow of Death.

Going to the first fallen, lining him up, she started to dig, grunting as she underestimated the toughness of the soil, having harder times digging it up. 

By the time she was done, her hands were already red and sore, too numb and unfeeling when she removed his helmet and placed _Kirk_ into the grave. Resting her hand on top of his chest longer than necessary, she reluctantly pulled away, covering him with dirt, stabbing a stick into the top of the grave, placing _Kirk's_ helmet on it.

Kinana knelt down into the dirt, holding her hands together as she recited the prayer for Kirk to get safely to the other side and meet with his brothers.

_'It's better if we pray for each fallen individually. It's more tiresome, yes, but that way, we can be sure his path is a clear one.'_

_That voice sounded awfully like her father._

Moving onto the next, _Snapper_ , she repeated the process, her hands hurt even more, finger joints slowly but surely going stiff. Resting her tingling hand on Snappers chest, throat tightening up. She talked to him before the battle. He was a new addition.  
Covering him with dirt and making a monument, Kinana went through the process with more.

_Dirge._

_Gilly._

_Feral._

_Blackout._

_Hiro._

_Badmouth._

_Lyra._

Cut.

Digging up the eleventh grave, arm muscles twitching painfully, a hand squeezed her shoulder gently, making her turn around and drop the shovel. 

Helix, the 212th medic was looking at her sadly, reaching for the shovel, Kinana tightened her hold on it.

Sighing, Helix looked back at his companion and gestured at them, making a silent conversation. Kinana looked at them all as they walked away, locking eyes with Helix, who just shook his head with a sad smile.

Helix's brother came back with shovels of their own, giving one to Helix and start to dig up graves.  
The silent _"Thank you"_ to them all was enough.

Only twenty clones left and the sun was setting, more brothers joined them to help them bury their own.

Kinana's hands were bleeding, too numb with pain, the shovel nearly slipping from her grasp. "Sir, you can rest, we'll finish it." 

It's Tup, the ever caring and kind. "I'm fine. There are still fallen to bury." Kinana mumbled, digging into the ground, hissing as her hands slipped down the shovel, damaging already tender skin.

"Sir,-"

"No."

Kinana starts digging again and her muscles ache, her whole body aches in fact, droplets of sweat running down her face and she ignores it all, pushing trough it to lay these soldiers to rest.

"Sir."  
 _'Karking son of banthas, who called HIM?'_

"What do you need, Kix?"

"Show me your hands, sir."

Kinana straightens and digs the shovel into the ground, resting one hand on her hip. "I'm fine."

"That wasn't a request."

"So?"

"Sir, when it comes to the wellbeing of others, I outrank everyone."

Kinana turned to face him, hardening her expression, jaw set, Kix sporting the same expression. "And when it comes to this," she gestured with her bloodied hand over the field of graves, "I outrank everyone."

There is tension between them, neither wants to back down, but one of them has to or both.  
Kix eventually sighs, shaking his head. "Beskar, why do you have to be so karking stubborn?"  
Kinana quirks her lips into a small and short smile, turning around to continue digging.

It's nighttime when Kix finally, FINALLY, drags her into the medical tent to tend to her wounds. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kix asks softly as he cleans the blood and any sort of dirt.

Kinana did not answer and Kix did not pry, focusing on disinfecting the wounds and wrapping it up in a bacta patch.

"The pain directs the thoughts elsewhere." 

Kix looked into Kinana's eyes, gently resting his hand over hers. "You don't have to suffer alone."

"I don't want to put the burned on you. On any of you."

"It's the least we can do." Kix replied softly, making Kinana's throat tighten again. "You're already doing enough."

The tent flapped open, Commander Cody and Captain Rex walking in. Kinana wanted to stand up but was stopped by Kix. "What do you need, sir?" He asked instead.

"It's alright, we just came here to thank Commander Varien for...what she did." Rex faltered a little and Kinana shook her head.

"Please, don't make me something I'm not and don't call me 'sir' even. It makes me feel like I'm above you, which I'm not."

"A-As you wish... Uh..." Rex stuttered and Kinana waved him off, silently telling him not to worry about it.

"Anyway, we came here to thank you for -" Cody was cut off when Kinana rised her hand again.

"Don't thank me. It was the right thing to do... they deserved to have a proper resting place." Looking up at Cody and Rex, their expressions making her eyes burn. "From where I come from... Not burying a fallen soldier is considered... rude in the soldier's code... On a happier note? At least we can be all sure their paths are clear, so they can meet up with their brothers."

Cody and Rex nodded, leaving the medical tent.   
"Can I go now?" Looking at Kix, he gave her an approving nod, getting up, she walked out of the tent, walking on the outskirts once more, getting far away from the camp and behind a plateu of rocks.

_After making sure that no one followed her nor see her, did she allowed herself to break._

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, sorry for disappearing suddenly, life is hell rn. This piece was originaly written for Instagram but I wanted to share it with you and to get out some content.


End file.
